


Respite

by Mareel



Series: Refuge [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Archer/Reed, Drabble, Enterprise, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Malcolm reconnect amid the stress and anomalies of the Expanse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Set post-"Anomaly". Sometimes the small things provide the best reaffirmation of humanity.

We did it to save water, or told ourselves we did--showering together. Assorted anomalies wrecked havoc with ship's systems, including plumbing.

Brisk ritual thus becomes sensuous duty--soaping his strong back while he rinses that soft dark hair. Purposeful motion becomes caressing--his hands make me feel human again.

Partial loss of gravity in mid-shower veils us in water droplets. Some trick of the light makes them iridescent. "Beautiful," I murmur to myself. Then Malcolm turns in my arms and I see his smile...for me!

At least there are moments where the world can still sparkle and delight.

* * *

~the end~

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archive of fic posted on the Reed's Armory Yahoo Group. No comments here, please.   
>  _Archived to Reed's Armory on 10/17/2003_


End file.
